My Big Time Rush
by MeHeartDinosaurs
Summary: We were normal. Then our new friends took us on a ride. And we have to admit it was a rush, big time. Then the danger came. Could they save us? Could love make it okay? Story is better than summary! Please Read and Review. Story is Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter One

Michaela's POV

I had arrived in Hollywood, California yesterday at about midnight. Now I was walking into the studio with the man who was going to make me famous.

"You've got some real talent kid I'm going to make you one of the biggest things in Hollywood but the company wants more. They say I should put you in another group that I was working with. Really nice boys really easy to work with they are right in this studio," said Mr. Oscar.

We walked in to see four boys sitting in the studio waiting for us. There was a Mexican, a blonde , a brunette, and a Filipino kid.

"Boys I want you to meet Michaela. Macayla this is Kendall (the blonde), James the brunette), Logan (the Filipino) , and Carlos ( the Mexican)"

"Hey" said the boys in unison.

"Hi" I said back.

"I want you guys to bond hang out and what ever else kids these days do. I hear you guys live in the same hotel. Hang out there. Boot camp will start in two weeks. Dismissed!" He said to us.

"Thank you MR. Oscar sir." I said and started to walk away.

"Hey wait up," Logan said to me. I stopped walking and turned to talk to him. "You want to grab some coffee or something. So we can learn some stuff about you and you can learn some stuff about us. You know because were obviously going to be working together for a while."

"How about the hotel pool in an hour" "Alright I'll see you then" I started walking to my car.

When I got back to the hotel room Ebony, my best friend, was unpacking and organizing things in our room.

"Can you believe it " she asked.

"Believe what" I asked puzzled.

"That we went from some regular kids in Harlem. To me being an aspiring actress and you living out your dream as a singer" she said like she herself didn't believe it.

"Yeah you'll never guess what Mr. Oscar just told me.

"What?"

"He's putting me in a group with four boys. I'm meeting them at the pool in about an hour. You want to go with me?"

"Sure my meeting isn't until 6" she replied.

She stopped got up and got ready to go to the pool. I put my hair in a ponytail she did the same. I put on my black swimsuit with grey board shorts. She put on her purple Bikini with black board shorts. Ebony was a very pretty girl she was skinny, dark hair, milk chocolate skin, and a little taller than petite. I was about the same light skinned , skinny, petite, and light brown hair. We were both complimented on our looks very often back in Harlem. Some women told us we should be models we decided against it because we knew that it wasn't were our passion was.

Anyway at the pool the guys weren't there yet so we picked a couple chairs and sunbathed for a while. When they came in they came in yelling. So I decided to come over there and break it up before it was a real fight. Ebony came along for back up James was stepping to Logan hard so I stepped between them and Ebony stepped behind Logan.

"Break it up" As if my body didn't do the job well enough I pushed them apart further.

Not meaning to I pushed Logan too hard and he knocked right into Ebony. When she fell in she splashed three girls who were walking by. It was a blonde a brunette and a black girl.

"Watch who you're splashing" she said to Ebony. "And who the hell do you think you are to be talking to people like that" I said stepping to her. "I'm Jennifer Kate lived in Hollywood my whole life and proud to be so. Who are you?" "I'm Michaela Thomson from Harlem to Hollywood and proud to be so. And don't ever talk like that to me or any of my friends or I will beat your ass quick, fast, and in a hurry" She gave me dummy mad eyes and walked away.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Ebony's POV

When Michaela helped me out of the pool it was so cold. The two other boys looked sincere but one of them was laughing. He was Mexican wasn't bad looking. I was hurt that he was laughing but it didn't show on my face. I shot a death glare to the boy who pushed me in. He expressed his apology by going to get me a towel. The blonde approached me and held his hand out.

"Hi I'm Kendall, that's James" he said motioning towards the brunette " The boy who pushed you in is Logan and the boy who is laughing his ass of is Carlos"

I shook his hand. "I'm Ebony"

Logan came back with my towel

"Thanks" I muttered going back upstairs to fix my hair.

When I came back down they were all at a table talking. When I came over I realized that they were having an argument. It was James versus Michaela. James was saying how she shouldn't have stepped to Jennifer like that and how unnecessary it really was. And Michaela on the other hand was arguing her side which was she isn't the queen bee and talk to anyone whatever way she wants. I was just letting her know what she can and cant say around me.

"You really pushed it way out of proportion when you talked to her like that." James said.

"Oh don't give me that you just think that I ruined your chances with her" she spat.

"That's not it at all I'm just saying you stepped to her wrong" he explained.

Michaela rolled her eyes "Whatever" that's when I took the seat closest to her.

Kendall changed the subject and they were all talking and laughing about something. I was zoning out and absent-mindedly playing with my bangs. My thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in my face

"Ebony anybody home" it was Michaela.

"Oh I'm sorry what"

"they asked if you want to go to the movies later"

"I can't I have my lines reading tonight at 6"

"Its 5:30 now" Logan told me.

"Oh shit," I exclaimed. "By people I got to go" I called over my shoulder.

I showered and put on my skinny jeans, black converse boots, and short sleeve shirt. It was about 5:45 when I left I ran to my car. When I got there everyone was already there.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." I told them all.

"Its all good we haven't even started yet" my male costar Dewayne said.

"Let's get started people time is money."

The director called from his chair. In this film my name was Melanie and I was a girl who no one liked and everyone picked on. I finally found someone who liked me and his name was Devon. He was Melanie's boyfriend and abusive at times. But she can't convince herself to leave him and go back to loneliness. When she meets another boy who isn't abusive and he wants to be her friend. He inspires her to have the will to leave Devin. But Devin won't give up that easily. He stalks her and its starting to worry the other boy. It ends with Melanie living her fairytale with a new boy friend. The director said we would resume on Monday I got back at the hotel at about 8 when I got back to the room. Michaela was in the main room watching TV.

"Hey" I said walking in.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"It was great. The cast is great the script is fun" I replied

"Good" she said enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Michaela's POV

It has been 6 months since Ebony and I have been here. Its been really fun to hang out with the guys and Ebony. The guys Ebony and I are like a family. Kendall is the big brother, James is the conceded brother, Ebony is the childish sister, Logan is the smart brother, and Carlos is the funny one. It's been about two months since I have been teasing Logan I love to watch him use all his control to resist me. It makes me giggle. Ebony and Carlos have a love hate relationship. She either wants to kill him or hug him. It's really funny to watch.

The company had given me and the guys 4 weeks off to enjoy the holiday time. And that they wanted to show the press that they didn't work us like dogs constantly (which they do). So we basically had Christmas and New Years off. Ebony on the other hand had finished her movie and was now on a TV show which didn't start up until late January. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock it was 10 o' clock. Ebony was already up and watching TV. I walked past the main room on my way to the bathroom to shower.

«Hey» I called to her walking to the bathroom.

«Hey the guys invited us to the mall, you want to go» she called back.

«Sure what time?»

«Noon»

«Cool» I'll start getting ready soon.

After washing my face I went to go brush my teeth I sat with Ebony to watch cartoons for about a half hour. That's when Ebony got her clothes and I got on mine. Since it was raining we decided to wear ponytails bangs hanging out. At about 12: 05 we were waiting in the lobby for them. They came down about 5 minutes later. Before I knew it we were all crammed into Kendall's car.

At the mall it was covered in Christmas stuff. Kids were already sitting on Santa's lap and riding reindeer on the merry-go-round. I walked over to where they were selling Santa hats for a dollar each. Carlos followed along with Ebony. This year they had multiple colors and different kind of hats with Carlos right behind her looking over her shoulder. They both looked up to somebody clearing their throats and pointing up. She looked up to see a missile toe and groaned at the expectation. She pretended like she didn't notice and the clerk said

«Go ahead kiss him» and they said it pretty loud so everyone turned to watch.

So she turned around and decided to have fun with this. She had her face only inches from his and then kissed him on the cheek next turned back around to buy my hat.

«Tease» I heard him mutter.

I giggled. In the end I picked the red Santa hat and they both did too. Everybody else had dispersed already to I went to go find hot topic.

At about 6 they decided they were ready to head back to the room. Ebony looked really beat. She probably walked around with me forever. And knowing me I love to move from place to place fast. Back in the room Ebony hit the pillow fast. I was bored so I decided to hit the pillow too. I woke up to the sound of a scream. I walked into the other room about as fast as a 'just woke up person could'.

«What's with the screaming Ebony» I said groggily.

«Look at this» she said shoving a news paper at me.

It was a picture of her and Carlos's faces being inches apart. Headline 'looks like big time rush had time to find a girl'. Ebony was pacing and muttering her thoughts.

«Ebony calm down. Don't let them get to you. Let's take a walk around the hotel to calm down. I would say the park but it's too cold outside. »

Alright she said putting on her ugs. I got some sweats and pony boots on and we walked for a while. But in the lobby we ran into blondie.

«Did you like the photo. I think Jose did a great job don't you girls» she said laughing and walking away.

I was about to go step to her when Ebony stopped me by putting up a warning hand.

«We have to go up to the guys rooms now. They say its urgent»


	4. Chapter Four

Ebony's POV

In the guys rooms it was weird. Kendall was pacing, James looked scared out of his mind, Carlos was sitting staring at the floor, and Logan looked especially protective over whatever Logans are protective of.

«So what was so urgent» Michaela said breaking the silence.

Kendall stopped in his tracks.

«What you are about to be told you can't tell a soul»

«We won't» me and Michaela said in unison.

«We are not like you.» he said finally.

«Cut the star wars crap what in the hell do you mean?»I asked.

«we are the immortals. We have lived a long time and know much more than you do. We are nothing like they say in legends or those Twilight books you read. The sun doesn't affect us, we don't constantly have to drink blood, we have the option to sleep but it isn't necessary. But we do live forever; we are strong, fast, and indestructible to an extent. We live to have mates and live in peace with them forever.»

I was shocked but a little bit skeptical and Michaela seemed shocked slightly and a glimmer of disbelief shimmered in her eye.

«So why do you chose to tell us this now? »Michaela asked again breaking the silence.

«I was getting to that. Back in the 1800s we were five friends. The fifth name was Max. He died in a fight with a female immortal. Her name was Michelle. She had ripped him apart we didn't know why. We were so upset that we killed her. Her mate was Jack he is the leader of a gang and he has been hunting us down ever since and we know he and his gang are ready for a fight. That picture is all over the world he can locate us now.» «So what you killed his girlfriend big whoop what's the big deal»

«The big deal it mates' are soul mates not girlfriends. You are drawn togethe. Its science, losing your mate would mean losing apart of you»

«So again why are you telling us th» she got it right then and there «Oh» was all she cold choke out.

Logan put his arms around her shoulders to comfort her. «If this is a joke its so not funny . Ooh scary you got me can I go now? I'm really not in the mood for this.» I snapped.

"This is not a joke" Carlos said not looking at me. He was serious. Carlos was never serious. This wasn't a joke.

«So what do we do now» I choked.

«We run» James said in an ominous tone.

«Where do you expect us to go. Won't they just find us» Michaela said.

«Nope we'll be constantly moving» James said in the same tone.

«Go pack for about a month. Pack warm» Kendall ordered.

I got up and started towards the room Michaela in tow. I got my duffle backeed with all of my winter clothes as did Michaela. We met them back downstairs at about 8:00. We piled into their Escalade and were on the road. James was in the front, Michaela and logan were in the row infront of me, and Me and Carlos were in the back. My mom wondered why I was going to Utah for the holidays. I just told her we would be back soon. Jason was especially worried about Michaela but he let her go.

«You know were going to have to talk about this sooner or later» Carlos said interrupting my thoughts.

«Talk about what» I asked.

«You know what»

«What the fact that I'm your mate»He nodded.

«There is nothing to talk about»

«Well are you ok with it?»

«Before I answer this I have a question.» He nodded.

«So am I your obligation now?»

«That is the wrong way to think about. You are in no way shape or form a obligation. Its like I want to take care of you and want to make you my responsibility.» he explained.

«Cool» I said unable to hide the smile in my voice. He flashed me his dimple smile making my heart stop.

«Are we stopping anytime soon» I asked finally.

«Not until we get to Colorado. Which won't be for a few days» I nodded.

I decided to sleep I was tired. I leaned on the window and went to sleep


	5. Chapter Five

Michaela's POV

This is bull shit! For real an immortal I still was skeptical but if this nightmare was real I didn't know how sane I would be when this ended. I woke up on the window I was done being shaken but now I was scared and shocked. I didn't know how I felt about being someone's mate. But I would go with it because I honestly really liked Logan and so it was all good. Ebony I don't know how she feels about it but I always see them flirting so I guess its all good for them too. I checked my phone it was about 6 o clock in the morning. I looked over my shoulder to see Carlos absentmindedly looking out of the window and Ebony asleep against the window. It was still cloudy outside. Kendall was in the passenger seat now with James driving. I decided to take out the movie player and watch a movie. I watched about three movies before we had to stop for gas. I had to pee so I got out to go I decided to take Ebony knowing that I didn't want to stop.

So I was going with Ebony in tow when we got back I was hungry so I went in to the store by the gas station. I was there deciding if I wanted any chips when someone grabbed my wrists pinning me against the back wall.

«hey baby girl. How you doing»he said.

«Let go of me» I screamed trying to squirm out of his hold.

That's when I blinked and my wrists were let go of and the guy was held up against the wall courtesy of Logan. I blinked again and I was back into the car. Kendall driving like a maniac.

«What is going on?» I almost screamed. When no one said anything I said «Can someone please explain this to me»

«That was one of his spies» Logan said finally.

«Can you elaborate on that please»

«Jack sent one of his human spies to make sure you are my mate. Knowing I'd go balastic on his ass. They were right I fell right into their trap.»

«This wasn't your fault blame it on science» I joked trying to lighten the tension. It didn't work they all had the same scowl on their faces.

Ebony hasn't eaten since yesterday morning and neither have I. And thanks to the spy I never got my chips. Its now 5 o clock in the afternoon. «The humans need some food» I said. Kendall pulled up to a Mc Donald's.

«Make it quick. Carlos go with them» Kendall ordered. Ebony, Carlos, and I got out to the Mc Donald's. When we got there it was empty.

It all happened so fast. They all came at us at once. Ebony was on the ground crying out in pain, I blinked Kendall , Logan , and James were infront of us. I ran to Ebony but when I got to her she was gone and I saw her on the sidewalk outside. I ran outside to try to get to her but I was being picked up and then dropped on the ground nearest to the car. I could see in the distance Carlos fighting off somebody along with the other two inside the Mc Donalds. Ebony right where I left her, crying clutching her ankle. I blinked again. I was in the car Kendall in the passenger side , Logan next to me, and Ebony in the back Carlos tending to her ankle.

«Are you ok» Logan asked panting.

«I'm fine. What happened there»

«They found us. Tried to take you away once, Ebony twice.»

«How did Ebony hurt her ankle» This time it was Carlos who answered me «Someone lunged at her, I pushed her out of the way, someone coming in stepped right on her ankle and broke it.» He said annoyed

«He dies first» I heard him mutter.

I was really shaken from almost being kidnapped once. But in the back Ebony was freaking out. She was on Carlos lap staring at the floor like she has seen a ghost. It was about midnight now. We still never got to eat but that wasn't what mattered now. Kendall said they lost our trail a while back but we couldn't afford to stop now. I agreed I don't want to give Jack and his pals the chance to run off with one of us.

«Where are we?» I asked trying to get someone to talk.

«Looks like Utah» said James said curtly.

«Ok I have some questions for you Immortals» I said trying to get some answers.

«Shoot» I heard Kendall say.

« How do you turn into an immortal?»

«Another immortal has to drain you of all your blood and then their venom will run through your veins»

«What other super powers do you guys have» They all laughed at that.

«I wouldn't call them super powers but greats sense of smell and great hearing»

«How did you all come to be vampires»?

«I was attacked by a hungry immortal. James had cancer and a visitor changed him out of pity, Logan doesn't know, and Carlos was beaten up by a gang and left for dead and an immortal changed him to be her son.»

«When were you all changed and how old were you when you were changed?»

«I was 1807, Jams was 1820, Logan doesn't know, and Carlos was 1850 we were all 17» I was silent for a moment.

«Does that answer all of your questions» «For now» I said in a fake ominous tone. He chuckled.


	6. Chapter Six

Ebony's POV

The incident kept on playing over and over again in my head. I wanted to run but every time my ankle throbbed harder. I couldn't find Michaela I couldn't find anybody. I was scared out of my mind. Carlos saw my discomfort and motioned for me to sit with him. I did so without a word. My ankle still hurt really bad thank God they bought gauze with them it was wrapped now with an icepack on it. I was tired now but I refused to sleep knowing that I'm prone to nightmares. Without my knowledge I went under. I was standing up one second and on the ground ankle throbbing another. I was being lifted then dropped on the ground. Michaela ran to me but I blinked and she was gone. I was alone ankle hurting. Someone was approaching me with a devilish smile on their face.

«No no leave me alone» I scream he didn't stop coming. I woke up to someone shaking me.

«Ebony, Ebony wake up it's just a dream» I opened my eyes. Thank God I was safe. I looked up to see Michaela shaking me.

«Where's Carlos» I said alarmed.

«He's fine he went into the mini mart to get us enough food for a week»

She sat back down in her seat next to Logan. Then something clicked in my head

«Was I talking in my sleep» I asked to no one in particular.

«More like screaming» My cheeks turned red I buried my head in my hands out of embarrassment. Michaela was always the strong one she seems to totally have shaken off the attack. I am still scared but not as shaken as before. I blinked Kendall was driving and Carlos was beside me handing me some food. It's been a day in a half since I last ate and I eat some food. I took it and didn't really realize how hungry it was until I started eating.

During the next few hours I had fallen asleep twice woken up to be woken up by Carlos for screaming. And both times my cheeks turned the same shade of brick red. It started to rain and I looked out the rain stained window. I heard Michaela laughing and talking to Logan in the front. I needed to talk to somebody or I was going to lose it.

«Hey can we talk» I asked turning to Carlos.

«Sure what about» He replied.

«How does this mating thing work»

« Well its different than love all together. Its way more than that, its like your other half»

«How do you know when you have your mate»

«Its like love at 1st sight but way more powerful»

«So did you know immediately when you saw me that I was your mate» He nodded.

«Then why did you laugh when I fell into the pool »

«To try to seem normal. My instinct was telling me to help you out»

«Aaah» I sad in fake fascination.

«And by the way teasing me isn't smart»

«And why not»

«Because it takes all my power to not pin you against the wall»

«That's the idea» I said giggling.

I took my phone out of my pocket it was 2 o clock in the afternoon. I tried to adjust my ankle on Carlos' lap but it started throbbing. I took in a sharp breath in pain. Seeing my attempt Carlos moved it for me in a split second painlessly thank God for Immortals.

«Thanks» I said.

«Welcome» he said back.  
The car stopped abruptly. A window was broken someone screamed and then it all went black. I woke up to a sound of metal hitting the floor. It was a food tray dropped in front of me. I had a metal collar on my neck with a chained onto the floor. I was in a room had a light hanging and no windows. About 2o feet across the empty room I saw Michaela knocked out on the floor. In front of me there was a plate of food. I didn't trust it so I wouldn't eat it. Michaela woke up much later and wouldn't eat either. It was about two days in the room same routine they bring us food once a day. Before they came and brought us both into a room. It was filled with the man I saw in my deam who I assumed was Jack. And his gang.

«Greetings mates of the Carlos and Logan. It saddens me to inform you that you will be used against your mates. » Jack told us evenly.

I was confused at 1st but then I saw them dialing a phone and put it on speaker. Then the beating started. I was screaming through the punches 'don't come and its a trap' and also screaming from the blows. I heard a yell from the phone I couldn't understand. «If you want it to stop then you know what you have to do. Alright then they'll be ready» They dragged us out by the arm and brought us back to the big room.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Michaela's POV

They hit me so many times I screamed I knew it was pointless in trying to fight back. I was screaming along with Ebony 'don't come and it's a trap'. I also scream regularly and cried out in pain. I knew that me and Ebony were going to try our best not to scream to protect our guys. But it was hard they were beating the shit out of us. Then they stopped they dragged us by the arm back into the main room. «Your mates are coming for you just as we planned.» They tied our mouths shut and hands behind our back. When the guys came in we were screaming in our bindings 'leave go away save yourselves'. We were shut up by a hard slap in the face. That's when the fight started. I caught bits and pieces of the fight. Our guys were fast theirs were strong. I couldn't catch it with the speed of it all. The gang guys had Kendall, Logan and James by the neck. But the twist is Carlos had Jack by the neck. Everyone else was on the floor in pieces venom soaked the floor. That's when I saw a hand on Ebony's throat and tightening «Let our leader go or she dies» Carlos took a second. «She's running out of time» he said with an evil smile. Carlos let Jack go but the hand didn't come off of Ebony's throat. She fainted he threw her against the wall hitting the end table with the vases. Breaking them she falls to the floor. Carlos ran towards her the man was faster.

They were fighting again. The boys broke free and were scrambled in the fight. I saw Kendall fall to the ground lifelessly. «No!» I screamed Someone I didn't see at first came in front of me and put a hand on my throat and it was getting tighter. «Enough» I heard the leader yell from behind me. Everybody froze. «You come quietly or they die» Someone handed him Ebony bleeding and still unconscious glass hanging off of her flesh. I blinked Ebony was thrown across the floor someone threw me against the wall hard I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor. Kendall was battling the leader the boys were ripping apart the rest of the gang. I blinked it was over I blinked again Logan was by my side looking at me with worried eyes. He hugged me «I'm so sorry» he whispered sobbing without tears. «It's not your fault» I said trying to comfort him. I tried to get up I failed miserably everything hurt. Logan helped me up. That's when I turned to Ebony.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Ebony's POV

I could hear and feel everything that went on around me but I couldn't move. I felt the glass hit my skin and it tearing into my flesh I felt being thrown against a wall. And now I heard someone over me begging me to wake up.

«Ebony get up please get up. You can't leave me please don't leave me»

I felt a head on my shoulder and someone sobbing on me but no tears. I knew that if I had no other reason to open my eyes then it was for him. I tried all my strenght but nothing. «Ebony don't leave me please don't leave me» The voice begged. This time it was another voice that spoke.

«Let's get her to a hospital» I felt like I was being lifted.

And I heard a car engine start. Next thing I knew I was opening my eyes in a car that was moving at top speed. I was on Carlos lap.

«She woke up» he announced like he had found the cure for cancer.

The car came to a stop everyone turned back to look at me.

«What? » I asked befuddled.

«You finally woke up after hours of me thinking you wouldn't make it"

He said cringing at the words»You woke up»

He wrapped me in and choking hug

«Human here can't breathe» I joked.

He let me go and kissed my forehead.

«What day is it?» I asked. «About three days before Christmas» James answered.

******Two Weeks Later*******

We were at the guys and Michaela's company New Years party. It was looking like a club with the strobe lights and everyone working somebody. I was mostly healed by now my ankle I can walk on it and maybe even dance.

«Dance with me?» I asked Carlos. I was obviously his date and Michaela and Logan were working somewhere on the dance floor. Kendall is mingling somewhere and James is probably flirting somewhere.

«I don't dance»

«So you don't know how to dance?» I asked teasing him.

«Of course I know how to dance I just don't»

«I think you don't know how to dance» I teased.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

«Alright then look's like I'll have to go dance with someone else. And you know how I dance» I bluffed.

«You wouldn't» I raised my eyebrows. 'Hey soul sister' by train played.

«Alright I'll dance with you» he said.

«Cheater» I muttered as he walked onto the floor me in tow.

We danced when 'Yeah' by Usher played. He started to walk back to his chair. I grabbed his hand

«You said you'd dance with me»

«I did»

My eyes pleaded he sighed and walked back onto the floor. By the end of the song we were both out of breath 'Pretty wings' played we started slow dancing again. I looked up at him again.

He put his forehead against mine.

«Will you be mine?» he whispered.

«Don't ask stupid questions» I smiled. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 He brings his head down and puts his lips on mine.

Michaela's POV

Best I ever had been playing And we were dancing. It started to play. I then turned around and started grinding because the music starting to get popping. Then another slow song played it was «Crush» by Keasha Cole. And I started to sing along with the music. And I started to hum. That's when Logan looks to my eyes and says.

«You know I'm just going to state the obvious I really like you» «I like you too» I smiled showing off of my dimples.

«I was wondering if you could be my girl»

«I thought I already was» then you hear 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Happy new year that's when he leans down and kisses me.

.


End file.
